


Beauty and the jock

by addicted_2_manga, DevilBrew



Series: Beauty and the jock [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi-curious, Caught in the Act, Cock Slut, Gentleman, Jock - Freeform, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, blowjob, gym teacher, liberal, teacher, two faced, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilBrew/pseuds/DevilBrew
Summary: Finding love can be hard when  your crush is a known womanizer.





	1. Rooftop Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addicted_2_manga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/gifts).



Everyone was familiar with the man known as Travis Brent. He was a hard-working gym teacher at LIU college that loved the kids. He had a weird way of talking but it was charming in a way. He had a great muscular body and the right amount of peach fuzz to give him a " daddy" appearance. It's because of his great looks and superb charisma he was able to get so many fine dates. The man told countless stories to his male co-workers of his sexual adventures.

" The entire bed was soaked! Sounds nasty but that's how you know the dick was good. The bitch was yelling my name for a whole hour." Brent gloated. His male co-workers gathered around in astonishment. Even their wildest wet dreams paled in comparison to what Brent went through on a weekly basis. They admired Brent as the Apex of masculinity and aspired to be like him. Most of them, anyway.

Darren had long since learned to filter out Brent's disparaging words. He found them to be needlessly vulgar and borderline sexist. As an activist, Darren constantly the well being of women, LGBT members and other minorities. When he would hear the muscle head gym teacher talk about women as if they were sexual prizes to cling onto, he felt disgusted. Darren let out an audible sigh as he typed away at his desk work. In contrast to Brent's casual sports attire, Darren carried himself as a professional. He had slicked back black hair that was the same hue of his form fitting slacks. His shoes were a brown leather kind one could only but from an upscale clothing store and his grey flannel shirt was one of a kind.

Brent cocked his head in Darren's direction after hearing the man's disgust.

" What's the matter? Jealous you not getting any puss puss? Maybe if you'd hang out with me and my Bro's in the club I could teach you a few pointers." Brent joked as he took a swig at his cold beer.

" It's because of that unpleasant attitude of yours I want nothing to do with you. I hate the way you talk about women like they're sex dolls. You may think you're this super manly guy for all the 'bitches' you pull in, but you're just part of rampant sexism plaguing society." Darren didn't bother looking away from his work.

Brent arched a brow and looked bewildered. " Sexism? What're you bugging out for? I was just chatting about my healthy sex life. It's bro talk. I love the females and their bodies, which is why I can't stop screwing them! "

Darren massaged his temple and stared icy daggers at the man." If you truly loved females, you'd have enough respect not to treat them like pieces of meat. They go through a lot of struggles a gorilla-like you wouldn't understand."

" Dude, chill out with all this liberal shit. Like, I'm all for equality and justice but you're wildin out over nothing! Are were supposed to pretend sex doesn't exist and treat women as virtuous maidens like it's the 1950's are some shit? Doesn't sound too progressive if you ask me. You're not gonna score a date with a chick by kissing their ass all day."

Without a word, Darren puts his papers away and leaves the room. He needed a vape break to clear his mind. His head was racing with a series of angry thoughts.

"That damn Buffon doesn't understand shit! I'm not kissing anyone's ass. I just know how to treat women with basic respect you insufferable cunt! You think you're all badass just cause you have a sculpted body, a charming grin, the right amount of peach fuzz, a bulge that noticeable even in sweatpants..."

Darren's anger had been replaced with lust. It was true he didn't agree with Brent's behavior but most of that anger was a cover up for how he truly felt. Nobody knew Darren was gay, not even his closest friends. It would be inappropriate to tell students and he never found the right time to tell his co-workers. How ironic one of the biggest supporters of gay rights couldn't even admit he was gay. Brent hit off all the boxes of what Darren wanted in a man:

✓ A muscular build chiseled from stone

✓ A deep masculine voice that could whisper sweet nothings on his ear

✓ a well-endowed penis that would leave his anus begging for more

And most of all, Brent was genuinely a charismatic guy. He understood people easily and could open up to them without a problem. He always had jokes and made sure his students had fun. They wouldn't often hang out, but Darren looked forward to every time Brent would invite him to a bar to chill. One time Darren had come to the office with a home cooked meal of tuna salad and lemonade. It was fairly simple but his passion for cooking was second only to social justice. Brent had forgotten his lunch and didn't feel like leaving school to buy a meal. His nose caught scent of the salad and waltzed over to Darren.

" Man, that's some bomb ass food I smell. Mind if I take a bite?"

" Suit yourself"

Brent Indulged in the tasty meal and was blown away by how luxurious it tasted. Brent couldn't cook to save his life so it was years since the last time he had a good home cooked meal.

" Damn! You can really throw it down in the kitchen. This is dope. No homo but you'd make a fine girlfriend." Brent laughed cheerfully.

Darren blushed hard and turned his face so his crush couldn't see. " Thank you. My culinary skills are something I take great pride in. I wouldn't mind showing you what else I can make. "

" I'd prefer if it was a girl cooking for me but you're a dope chef. Can't wait to see what you got for me next time."

That was the start of their friendship. Food truly was the best way to win a man's heart. Every moment they spent together would you only fuel Darren's love. Countless were the nights he dreamt of them ebbing into each other's body until a euphoric climax washes over. Darren took a long inhale of his vape and watched the ephemeral smoke dissipate with each puff.

" So this is where you ran off to."

Darren cocked his head back and saw Brent now standing on the rooftop. " Why now?" He thought to himself.

" You seemed hella angry just now. I mean, I understand you're passionate about that social justice stuff but I feel that there's more to it than that. What's really got you upset, bro?"

Darren took another puff his vape to collect his thoughts. " If I told you, you'd probably think I'm a freak. "

" Bullshit. We don't always get along but you don't have to hide anything from me. If I did something to get you tight I'm sorry but we have to talk it out."

Darren looked at him longingly and felt the cold hand of anxiety grip his heart. It was now or never.

" The problem isn't with you. It's me. You have no idea how often thoughts of you linger in my head. You were right when you said I'm jealous. I wish I could be the buff stud everyone loves and admires. "

Brent laughed heartily. " Dude is that what this is about? If you wanna pick up bitches, I mean women, swing by the bar with me and I can-"

Darren interrupts the man by blocking how lips with a power wet kiss " It's not women I desire. It's men. Specifically you. I love you. All those sex stories of yours made me jealous of the women who get feel your length inside of them. I want that feeling, Brent. I need you inside me."

Darren rubs on Brent's crouch, causing the man to jump back in shock. " Oh... Darren, you're a great guy and all, but I don't think I swing that way. There are some guys I think are handsome and have great asses but I never really thought about having sex with one. I'm more of a ladies man. I heard there's a great gay bar on the other side of the city."

Darren shook his head. " It sounds to me you're a tiny bit bi-curious. Are you saying sex with a guy is completely off the table."

" Well not completely. If I know the guy good enough and he has a great body, I'd consider it. Maybe."

" Then you wouldn't have a problem if I sucked your fat dick right here and now?"

Brent was taken aback both by how blunt Darren was and how out of character it was for him to say that. The man was always the prim and proper type so hearing him say something as vulgar as ' can I suck your dick" was quite a shock. Brent looked from side to side as if there were other people on the roof.

" I haven't done this with a guy before but since it's you, go ahead and suck my dick. I worked my ass off in gym so it's kinda musty right now. "

" I don't mind. Can't be worse than your corn chip scented feet ".

" Hey now! I'm an athlete! It's ok If I stink a little."

Darren ignored how gross his crush was and quickly got on his knees. The man's jogging pants came off easily and he was greeted by the sight of bear printed boxers. The giant bulge in front made the bear's head seem bigger than it actually was. Both men paused in silence.

" Should I even ask?"

" Don't look at me like that? These were on discount and they feel comfortable down there.

Get to sucking already you liberal dick weed!" Brent's face was a bright pink shade.

Darren stroked the cock through the cotton fabric before unveiling it. He heard stories of Brent bragging about his eleven-inch dick but he thought it was simply an exaggeration. A guy could really choke himself sucking on this! He started small by clamping his lips on the tip and circling his tongue on the motions were sloppy yet expertly done. He was now loudly slurping on the cock and saliva was profusely dripping to the ground. Brent could barely stifle a moan as Darren worked his magic

" Woah Woah woah! This sure as hell isn't your first time. You're better than some girls I've been with!"

" Just because you're the only man I currently want doesn't mean you're the only one I've experienced. There's a lot of anonymous glory holes in the city you don't know about. " Darren felt a sense of pride hearing Brent complement him. He knew he was better than those other girls and now was the time to show it. His head bobbed rapidly in every direction, his tongue slithering down the base and back to the head. He used his hand to stroke the cock in harmony with his slurps. Darren stared Brent directly in eyes with lust in his gaze.

" Oh fuck!" Brent arched his head back as he felt a weakness grow in his knees. He never would've thought a man could pleasure him so thoroughly. He grabbed Darren by the head and skull fucked him without remorse. He gagged hard but quickly kept up his natural tempo. Brent's cock was reaching its limit. A milky elixir of semen shot out and coated the insides of Darren's mouth. The man stuck his tongue out to show the white canvas that was now his mouth before swallowing everything whole. Darren stood and gave Brent a rough kiss.

" What was it like getting your dick sucked by a man?"

" It was amazing! I thought it would be uncomfortable since we're both guys and all but you really know how to work that mouth!" Brent pumped his fists up in joy.

" Was it good enough to consider dating me?" Darren's eyes were locked on his target. Brent's eyes widened as the man was lost in thought.

" Oh geez. I don't know, man. Sex is one thing but I'm not really the romantic type. The women I hang around are just my sex friends and they're fine with that. Their husbands obviously wouldn't approve but that's beside the point. Even if I were to start dating, it's probably gonna be with a woman. Sorry, bro."

" I see..." Darren looked at the ground dejected and an awkward silence hung in the air.

Darren knew he was already pushing his luck by treating Brent to a blowjob. Asking for a straight man to be in a committed relationship with him was overstepping his boundaries. But was Brent actually 100% straight. He let another man suck him other and the look of pleasure on his face was unmistakable.

" Hey don't look so down in the dumps. If I ever consider dating, you'll be the first one to know. Besides, if you keep treating me to those hella rad meals of yours, you just might win my heart over." Brent patted Darren on the head and flashed him how trademark grin. The smile was a contagious one Darren couldn't help but replicate.

" Sounds like a plan. If you have any free time, later on, you should stop by my house. I could fix you a plate for dinner and maybe we could try something a little kinkier."

" Kinky how?"

" I was thinking of handcuffing you to the bed frame while I sit on your face and feed you my cooking."

Brent licked his lips in anticipation. The two hadn't become boyfriends like Darren wanted, but their relationship was certainly more intimate than just friends.


	2. Naughty teacher at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star athlete Jack is doing so well with his grade so dear ol Darren offers him extra credit. It's an oral exam he's sure to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you oh so much addicted_2_manga for writing this chapter for me. They really have a way a with words and can get into far more detail than i ever could with writing. Darren and Brent were kept perfectly in character and dialogue was a laugh. The next chapter is when those two go on a cute little date.
> 
> Fine the co-writers account here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
> 
> I say co-writer even though they pretty much wrote everything. The next one will have more input from me.

“The outlook for you, Mr. Laurent, is rather bleak. If I may speak frankly, this kind of bullshit might have worked for you in high school, but you’re in university now. In my class, no less.” Darren held up the sophomore’s essay on The Talented Mr. Ripley with a slit-eyed look of condemnation. “If you were foolish enough to base this piece on a movie adaptation, you’d have done much better to use the 1960 French film Plein Soleil.” He sighed as he threw the paper back down on his desk and fell back in his office chair. “I still would’ve have known, however. You can’t fool me, Mr. Laurent.” Darren paused a moment, to give his student an appraising look. “You need to maintain a C average, at least, to remain on the football team... correct?”

“Uh, yes, Professor.” Jack Laurent shifted his weight from foot to foot as he stood meekly before his English Literature professor, head bowed slightly. 

Darren couldn’t hold in the hearty laugh that had started to rise from his throat. He let it out with a twisted satisfaction and regarded his student with a cool, calculating grin. “Mr. Laurent- Jack- with the way you’ve been blowing off my class, I could easily ruin your sports career before it has a chance to really begin.”

Jack threw his head back and stared wide-eyed at the man seated in front of him. “Shit, Professor. Please! I’m just not into books. They’re… boring.” He came forward and rested his hands on the desktop, leaning in towards the older man. “The team is my life though, I need to play.”

“Hmmm… you really are a bit of a neanderthal, aren’t you?” Darren suppressed a groan. “A bit like that coach of yours.” A thrill went through the professor’s body as he remembered just what had transpired between him and the unrefined, yet personable coach only a couple days before. 

“Well, Jack,” Darren got up from his chair and came around to stand alongside his student, offering a disarming smile. “I believe the two of us could come to an arrangement where everyone has a happy ending.”

Jack straightened up, his body relaxing as he faced his teacher with an air of gratefulness. “Really, Professor Thomas? That’d be so great!”

“Aren’t you a lucky one, Jack.” Darren slipped a hand into his side pocket as he used the other to toy with his tie. “I do happen to offer extra credit.”

“I don’t get it Professor.” The unsuspecting student shrugged his shoulders. “If my grade is that bad, how would extra credit help?”

“Oh my, you are quite simple, aren’t you, boy?” Darren gave the sophomore a careful once-over. “What have you heard about the extra credit work I offer?”

“Well, nothing.”

“Excellent.” Darren let his tie fall from his fingers and gave Jack a pat on the shoulder. “That means other lazy students such as yourself have been keeping their mouths shut, as they agreed to do.”

“Uh… Profes--” Jack looked down at his teacher’s hand, which inexplicably remained on his shoulder. 

“You may feel free to call me Darren… while you are alone here with me.” The educator purred as he dropped his hand down from the younger man’s shoulder and gripped him by the forearm instead. He led his student over to his chair. “You look tense, Jack. Here, have a seat. I insist.”

“Uh…. Darren.” Jack chuckled anxiously. “I’m not…”

“Not into guys?” “As if that matters right now. The team is your life, right,” Darren countered easily. “You need to play. Wouldn’t anything be agreeable, if your life were on the line?”

“I- I just can’t suck another man’s dick.” Jack threw his arms up apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

A deep, throaty laugh rolled off Darren’s tongue as he gently pushed the nervous undergrad back into the office chair and then dropped to his knees. “Who said you’d be doing the sucking?” The cunning literature professor offered up a soft expression and continued in a soothing voice, even as he worked to effortlessly expose the treat he was after. “I assure you, Jack, having another man suck you off doesn’t make you gay… if that’s what you’re worried about.” Darren shifted his gaze down to the lap in front of him and sighed in happy surprise. “My my, aren’t you a naughty boy. Going commando. It’s almost as if you’re expecting a hungry mouth on this…” Darren paused to lick his lips as he admired his view a few moments before raising his eyes to his student’s flushed face. “This beautiful cock of yours.”

Jack looked down at his teacher with a confused mix of shock, embarrassment, and unwanted arousal. “Ummm… if I let you suck me off…”

“You won’t have any problems passing my class and staying on your precious team.” Darren sent up a ravenous smile as he slipped a hand up Jack’s clothed thigh and took a gentle hold of the man’s dick. “Just relax, Mr. Laurent. Let Professor take care of you. You can even close your eyes and imagine I’m one of those ditzy blondes on the cheerleading squad that I’m sure you jocks run trains on after a winning match.” 

“O-ok, Professor.” Giving in to the temptation of unconditional gratification, the lackluster student closed his eyes and let his body relax down into the soft leather of his professor’s chair. 

“Smart man, Mr. Laurent,” Darren murmured against the flaccid dick in his hand. With not another word or a moment’s hesitation, the older man closed his eyes in anticipation and swallowed his student whole. He held himself still a moment, as he rode out a wave of pleasure. ‘I just love to feel a man growing inside my mouth,’ he thought as he at last began to move, teasing the soft muscle with his tongue and suckling until he had coaxed it into an erect state. 

Darren let go of his treat with an exaggerated ‘pop’ and looked up at the undergrad’s face as he caught his breath. The man’s eyes were lightly shut, his parted lips and relaxed jaw formed a soft oval of surprise and the soft blush on his cheeks served as a testament to the pleasure he felt, thanks to his ethically questionable literature professor. Satisfied, the educator in question came up a little higher on his knees and brought his mouth back down on his student’s wonderfully hard length. He slowly made his way down to the man’s base once more, and held himself still as he ran his tongue up and down the underside of Jack’s shaft for a few passes; making sure to tease the sensitive frenulum with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh fuck. What the fuck, Professor.” Jack groaned and fisted his hair in the older man’s hair. “You shouldn’t be this good. The fuck!” He opened his eyes and stared down at the top of the man’s head, shocked by how good a man could make him feel.

Darren laughed around the hard muscle in his mouth. ‘Of course I’m this good, you idiot,’ he thought as he brought his mouth back up, purposely moaning around Jack as he did so. He brought his hands up from their previous positions on the younger man’s thighs. He cupped Jack’s sac with one hand, while he wrapped the fingers of his other had firmly around the jock’s shaft. He began to bob his head in earnest then, following his mouth with his hand and gently massaging the student’s delicate sac. Darren greedily sucked and licked at the delicacy in his mouth, letting his heady moans escape freely, as he knew perfectly well the sound reverberated around Jack’s dick, acting like a vibrator. He hollowed his cheeks on his way down, and tightened the grip of his hand on Jack’s cock on his way down. It wasn’t long before the man was gripping Darren’s hair almost painfully tight and hissing a steady stream of obscenities.

* * *

Brent strode down the hall, head bobbing in time to the loud rap music playing on his phone. He was looking for his prized player, Jack, in hopes of doing some extra training to get the boy ready for their upcoming match. His younger players weren't exactly known for their brains, so he figured Jack was most likely being held up by one of his teachers. When he’d asked around and discovered that Darren was the one monopolizing the boy’s time, a faint chill had ran down Brent’s spine. Truthfully, he’d been avoiding the man ever since their rooftop encounter a couple days prior. Brent had always thought of himself as Mr. Macho; one-hundred percent masculinity and testosterone. Not a single gay bone in his finely chiseled, muscular body. ‘Shit, I’ve got an entire list of one night stands to back that up,’ he reassured himself with a pensive frown. Darren, however, made him question his self-perception- could he actually be bisexual? He did notice when a player had a pretty, plump ass, but that surely didn't mean anything. ‘I’m straight, not blind!’ Brent scratched his five o’ clock shadow in deep thought. ‘But what straight guy lets another man suck him off?’ He continued on to Darren’s office, relying entirely on muscle memory.

“Knock knock,” he said as he stopped in front of his colleague’s shuttered office and stopped the the playlist on his phone. He opened the door and saw Jack sitting where he’d fully expected Darren to be. Jack’s eyes popped in a clear panic at the sight of his coach, and a strange, strangled grunt burst from his throat. 

Darren had immediately stopped once he heard Brent’s husky voice out in the hall. ‘Shit! I always forget to lock that damn door. I can't let him see me like this!’ His mind exploded in chaos as he desperately tried to think of a way to avoid detection.

“O-oh hey coach! What're you doing here?” Jack forced Darren’s head all the way down on his dick, not knowing what else to do. The last thing he needed was for the opportunistic faculty member to make any suspect noises. 

The suspicious coach arched a brow at his player’s nervous behavior. “ I came to pick you up for practice because I heard that tight ass Darren was holding you up.” Brent scanned the room hopefully as a sick feeling of dread began seeping through his veins. “Where is he anyway?”

‘Oh screw you,’ Darren thought indignantly from his scandalous position under the desk. ‘I'm not not a tight ass. My hole is very well loose. Wait,’ he stopped to reconsider what his unwanted visitor had just said. ‘I don't think that's what he meant.’

Still holding his teacher’s head down out of sight, Jack blurted out the first lie that came to mind. “He said he had a really bad stomach cramp from too much chipotle and Starbucks, so he's gonna be in the bathroom for a while.” 

Brent let out a hearty laugh. “Ha! I swear, all these yuppie white liberals have the same taste in food. That's something he won't teach in his social justice class.” He continued laughing. Jack joined in, the movement of his body forcing his dick even further down Darren’s throat. 

‘What are you baboons laughing at,’ Darren thought even as hot tears streamed down from the corners of his eyes. ‘I have too refined a pallet to be satisfied gorging on Doritos and chugging Mountain Dew everyday.’ Jack’s glans rubbed against Darren’s uvula, making him tear up even more. ‘And if jack doesn't let me go soon, I'll lose my breakfast!’

"Well let's get outta here before that priss shows up,” Brent suggested with a bit more forced than he’d intended. “I need you around for practice."

"Right." Jack finally took his hand off Darren’s head and tried to get out of the seat without exposing himself, but that proved to be a futile endeavor.

 

‘Fuck, I guess there’s just no acceptable way out of this predicament,’ Darren realized at the same time. ‘Well, Mr. Laurent, it was nice while it lasted.’ He suddenly rounded his mouth and carefully pulled back, letting Jack’s dick slide out. He couldn’t help but smile appreciatively at the way the slick muscle bounced up against the jock’s abdomen. ‘Now then, what shall I do? Is it too naive to think I could just stay under here and avoid detection?’

An odd mix of dread and excitement had the hairs on the nape of Brent’s neck standing to attention. He cocked his head inquisitively and arched his brow yet again. “C’mon, Jack. What’s the hold up?”

“Uh… right. Gimme a second, Coach.” The trapped undergrad tried to offer a reassuring smile, but his lips instead contorted into a painful grimace and he chuckled nervously as he attempted to discreetly do up his jeans.

“Laurent. I know some people would call me a buffoon.” Brent paused to direct a pointed gaze down to the nameplate on the desktop that read ‘Prof. Thomas’. “But I’m not that stupid.” Even though he was filled with the urge to walk right back out the way he’d come and go wash his eyes with holy water, Brent found his feet dragging him forward. “Do I even want to know what you’re doing here?” The anxious football coach stopped just short of the desk, not really wanting to visually confirm his suspicions. “Do I want to know who’s hiding under Professor Priss’ desk?” The question had slipped out past his lips in a deeper, sultrier voice than he’d intended and his eyes widened in surprise at himself. 

Jack gawked up at his coach in utter mortification, finally managing to button up his jeans. He supported himself on the arm of the desk chair as he slowly stood. He wasn’t sure just how much of the weakness in his legs was from panic and how much was from having been so close to orgasm just moments before. “Uh- I was just. I mean.”

Sighing heavily, Darren crawled out from under his desk and stood, straightening out his tie and adjusting his clothes. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the desktop. It may not have been accurate to say it was the last thing he wanted, but he felt it wouldn’t be exactly prudent to stand straight and make his raging erection that much more noticeable. “Mr. Laurent here,” he began airly as he forced himself to meet Brent’s horrified gaze, “is in danger of failing my class and therefore losing his privilege to participate in your sports team.” Darren licked his lips as they began to curl in an unconscious smirk. “I was merely offering him some extra credit work to ensure that doesn’t happen.” Another sigh escaped his mouth as he turned his attention to the hot faced student still standing awkwardly beside his desk. “Mr. Laurent, you need not worry about your grade in my class. Now,” the brazen professor shifted his gaze between his two office guests, “I believe you two have somewhere to be, correct? I myself have a pressing matter that needs attention.” He said with a suggestive chuckle as he stared boldly straight into Brent’s eyes. 

At a complete loss, Brent found himself laughing in disbelief at the absurdity of the situation he’d just walked into. “Dude. Are you deadass right now,” he asked as he raked his fingers through his hair in agitation. “OK. Right.” He jerked his head to the side, throwing his gaze to his player and inadvertently barking at the hapless undergrad. “Laurent, let’s go.”

Jack gave a sheepish nod and followed his coach out the door. 

Darren waited until both coach and star player had left before he straightened up. He strode over to the door and made sure to lock it. With an irritated huff, he crossed back over to his desk and fell back into his chair. He made quick work of undoing his slacks. Lifting his hips, he pushed both pants and boxers down just far enough to free his trapped erection. He relaxed back into the soft leather of his chair, picking up the bottom hem of his dress shirt and bringing it to his lips. He held the fabric between his teeth and reached down to grab himself roughly. ‘That damn buffoon, interrupting me. He could’ve at least waited until I’d had a good taste of that prized neanderthal of his.’ He closed his eyes as a shudder went through him at the memory of the utterly shocked, definitely disgusted, and slightly aroused look on his colleague's face. ‘Hmmmm, I wouldn’t have minded at all if he’d let me finish with Jack and then taken a turn himself.’ Darren indulged himself in that fantasy as he set himself an easy, languid pace. He had plenty of time before his next class; and he did enjoy a long, slow wank from time to time. Especially when he had such juicy material to jerk off to. 

* * *

Jack dragged himself along the seemingly endless corridor- hands shoved deep in jacket pockets, flushed face tilted downwards, and heart hammering in his chest from the overwhelming embarrassment. Brent walked alongside him, lost in thought. He’d never have pegged Darren as the type to take advantage of his students like that. It just didn’t fit with the Social Justice Warrior image he had built up in his mind. ‘Then again,’ Brent’s mind flashed back to his memory of the other day. He also never would’ve thought Professor Priss could say such lewd things, or be so shameless. Brent snuck a sidelong look down to his favorite player. It most certainly infuriated him to think the kid had been taken advantage of in such a despicable way, but a small part of Brent was even more upset that it hadn’t been him in that office chair instead- and that was terrifying.

“Jack,” Brent began softly, “did you know you were failing his class?”

“Uh… yeah, kinda.” The miserable sophomore turned his face away to the side as his face burned. “His class is boring.”

“Heh,” Brent could only agree. “Yeah, I bet. Why didn’t you tell me, though. You could’ve told me.”

Jack shrugged, feeling that the sentiment was too little, and much too late. 

“Next time, if he gives you any trouble, just come to me.”

“Coach,” Jack finally lifted his head, but still averted his gaze. “Do we really have to train right now? I kinda wanna just go home.”

The two of them came to a stop in front of Brent’s office. “Nah,” the concerned coach opened his door and ushered the boy inside. “We don’t have to. But we need to talk. Come in and have a seat.”

Once they had settled into their respective seats, Brent rested his hands on the desktop and leaned in towards his student, a genuine concern glinting in his eyes. “Jack, I need to know. Did he… force you?”

“No.” Jack timidly brought his face up to finally meet the older man’s gaze. “Not really, Coach. Uh, I thought he was going to make me suck him off, but he didn’t want to.” The boy’s face grew a remarkable shade of crimson. “He laughed at that, actually.”

“And you were…. okay… with letting him suck you?” Brent couldn’t stop from wincing. It pained him to have to ask such a question.

“Well, he told me it was okay because it didn’t make me gay or anything.”

‘He’s a clever fucker, isn’t he,’ Brent thought as he nodded encouragingly. ‘He was feeding you a line to get what he wanted, Laurent.’ 

“He even told me to uh-” Jack’s eyes shifted nervously from side to side as he took a small pause. “He said to close my eyes and pretend he was one of the cheer squad bitches and the guys and I were running a train.”

Brent’s whole face lengthened with the rounding of his eyes and the dropping of his jaw. “That Priss… said that?!”

“Y-yes, Coach.”

“The fuck.” Brent cocked his head and blinked rapidly, trying to process what he had just heard. “Deadass?”

“Yes sir.” Jack nodded meekly. 

 

“Now don’t get twisted, Jack. I’m not some perv.” Brent let out a heavy sigh and brought his hands up to massage his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. “I’m asking this because I’m trying to figure out what to do.”

“Y-yes, Coach?”

“D-did you enjoy it?” Brent squeezed his eyes shut and cringed. Jack was his favorite, almost like a son to him. He did not want to have to think of the boy in this context. 

“Ummmm….” Jack rubbed at his cheek anxiously before answering in a small voice. “Yes, Coach. I wish the girls I get with could suck dick like that.”

“So… do you want me to take it to administration, or?”

“No, Coach.” Jack nearly jumped out of his seat. “Please don’t. I’m just really embarrassed. And being caught by you, of all people. I’m just… kind of…”

“I don’t think differently about you, Jack,” Brent said in an even, confident tone. He offered his prized player a comforting smile. 

Jack didn’t quite believe his ears. “You don’t?” He stood and looked to his coach in grateful shock.

“No,” Brent stood as well and came around his desk. “We’re straight. Everything’s Gucci.”

“For real?”

“Real talk,” Brent agreed as he came up alongside the sophomore and gave him a gentle clap on the shoulder. 

“O-OK.” Jack mirrored his coach’s gesture with a relieved chuckle. “Can we just pretend that never happened, then?”

“Of course, Jack.” Brent walked him to the door and held it open for the boy. “Go home. Jack off to some bitches. Forget about today.”

“T-thank you, Coach.” Jack offered up an gratified smile and left with not a single word more, nor a single glance back. 

Brent shut the door carefully, heaved a heavy sigh, and stalked back to his desk. He dropped himself back down into his chair with an irritated groan and stared blankly at the door his pet player had just walked out through. A deafening storm of bewilderment raged in his mind. “What’s with that priss,” he asked himself softly. It never would have occurred to him in all his life that Darren Thomas could say such things, let alone think them. Again, Brent’s mind wandered back to the rooftop. He recalled the bluntness of his colleague’s admission, and the borderline aggression of Darren’s come-on. “And didn’t he say something about glory holes,” the stunned gym teacher thought aloud. 

Then, there was what had just happened, of course. Darren had been so incredibly out of character, it made Brent’s world tilt on its axis. He wondered if maybe Mr. Social Justice had just been putting on a front all this time. “No,” he told himself, “that’s not it. You can’t fake that kind of passion.” Brent spent some time in contemplation before his brain started to form some connections. “No way,” he chuckled to himself as the realization hit- there must be only one context in which his prissy colleague turned into this strange, unscrupulous beast. 

“What a little cockslut.” Brent said with a devilish grin. He allowed his mind to linger on that possibility a few moments more, until he felt himself beginning to stiffen. “Fuck, what am I thinking,” he growled at himself in confused anger.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned for this to be a stand alone story but I love these guys so much it has to be a series. Darren and Brent are based off the type of guys that most attract me: A macho jock with peach fuzz and a social conscience gentleman. A match made in heaven. Of course, Darren is a slut just like Luke from Harem Daze because those type of guys are the best.


End file.
